


Fictober: Broadway Edition!

by falsettoss



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick, Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Charles doesn't hate Lydia !!!!!, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fluff, I'll come up with more as the oneshots progress, Judy Bernly is a lesbian, Lydia doesn't "hate" Delia !!!!, Major Character death is tagged because Adam and Barb are dead, Trindel, also there might be Emily Deetz mentions but who knows, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettoss/pseuds/falsettoss
Summary: A collection of "Fictober" oneshots, written entirely by yours truly. These will primarily be based around Beetlejuice (the musical), 9 to 5 (the musical), and Falsettos.Prompts (in order) :1. "Breakfast"2. "Flowers"3. "Blankets"4. "Key"5. "Words"6. "Gift"7. "Promise"8. "Pets"9. "Stars"10. " Holiday"11. "Heart"12. "Phone"13. "Dream"14. "Alternate Universe"15. "Books"16. "Hug"17. "Fun"18. "Eyes"19. "Past"20. "Family"21. "Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies"22. "City"23. "Sugar"24. "Sand"25. "Closet"26. "Rings"27. "Brain"28. "Establishing Relationship"29. "Glitter"30. "Summer"31. "Free Day





	Fictober: Broadway Edition!

Hi lovelies ! It's your girl, Paisley - coming at you with another one-shot (book).

This collection of short stories will be primarily based around the characters from Beetlejuice (the musical), 9 to 5 (the musical), and Falsettos. Though, I do expect to be working with characters from other musicals.

I will NOT be taking requests, however I will definitely be open to suggestions for which ship/duo to write out next. I do have a vague but existing layout/plan for which prompt I'll be doing for each duo, but if the ship/pairing YOU suggest fits with a certain prompt, I'll definitely write it for those two! There are no guarantees, though.

As usual, I do hope you enjoy these works as much as I enjoyed writing them. I am definitely open to constructive criticism and suggestions! I LOVE YOU ALL !!!


End file.
